A past lost: Sailor moon discovers a new life
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Sequel to a test of faith, Usagi has gone and gotten herself pregnant with Cal's baby. Now she must make a life for herself in 1912, and raise her daughter. But, is she alone, or will her sister help her after being doomed to the same fate?
1. Taking a look back

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Titanic or Sailor moon. I do own Kayla and the plot though.

* * *

A/N: This is the sequel to A test of faith, set in the months following the sinking. Again mostly centered around Usagi. Again I know about the inquests, but I'm not going to get into detail about it, because they aren't important to the story.

* * *

Warning: This story will contain adult material. Subjects covered will be, but are not limited to sex, violence, and language. Other adult-related themes are also possible.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

For the past few days, Kayla had done nothing but rest. So much so that by the time the Carpathia docked on the night of the 18th, she was sick of it. Part of her wanted to move about, mostly her mind, but her body wasn't wanting to comply. The April air was still cold, and it took several hours for passengers to be allowed to leave the ship. Those who had family and friends waiting for them had been permitted to disembark first, but officers and those who were alone, like Kayla, Rose and Jack had been forced to stay behind. Jack's condition had improved, but he was still going to be shipped off to a hospital for further observation. Rose of course wanting to stay with him as much as possible. She had barely left his side since they both fell into that water. And, she sure looked like it. Her skin was pale and she wore the same dress and coat from that night. The only thing missing had been her lifejacket which she'd promptly returned.

Harold had told the officers aboard he would be taking Kayla with him, to which the brown-haired girl didn't protest. She couldn't survive out on her own without anything too weak to do much of anything. She had regained some strength over the past few days, but not enough to take care of herself. Like rose and most of the survivors she wore the same thing she wore when the Titanic sunk Though she had been provided a wheelchair in order for her to get off the boat.

The month fallowing the sinking was a whirlwind of activity. From the moment the Carpathia docked in New York The press was all over the sinking. Loved ones were distraut at loosing someone to the icy cold North Atlantic, and inquires had been launched. Some survivors, the sovivering crew, and some senet members gathered at the Waldorf-Historia where some of the seven hundred and five known survivors were being given a place to stay. Some like Jack had been hospitalized their conditions still unknown. The official numbers had not yet come out, but an estimated one thousand five hundred people fell into the depths of the Atlantic when Titanic sank from under them. The inquests would continue in England, and it was Harold's last day in New York for a while. He had taken Kayla in with him, and helped her to recover. But, weather it was a sign of growing feelings or not, he was not fond of the idea that Kayla would be forced to live on her own. She had nothing to live on, even though she saved any money she could get her hands on. He supposed she could survive, she was strong, but still he was concerned.

It had been over a month before Kayla had any contact with her people, her time and even her sister. For the first three days after the sinking, Kayla could barely speak much less sit up on her own. Harold had tried sending messages, with her phone, and even through the wireless, but nothing happened. He received no reply, and without an address it was a bit difficult to even attempt to locate the woman refered to as Sailor Pluto, or as Kayla sometimes refered to her as Satsuna. It was if the woman never existed. One day Harold had questioned her, but she mealy said time travel is real complex. There's no way to know for sure what's going on at the gates unless you were there. But, a sickening thought occoured one of which Kayla never spoke. Perhaps saying it would make it real.

"Kayla." Harold approached Kayla who was folding some of her cloths on her bed. She had been staying with Harold ever since the Titanic docked in New York, and they had been living out of hotels for obvious reasons. The inquests kept Harold in the states for a month, when his home was back in England. "I have to return to England for the British inquests. I don't know when I'll be back in New York."

Kayla nodded in understanding already not sure she'd like the direction the conversation was going. "So I'll be on my own then." She stated more then asked.

"About that, I thought about you coming with me. I know that idea may not sound so appealing but while I know you're quite capable of taking care of yourself, I don't like the idea that you'd be living here on your own. I'd be too worried."

Normally something like this would have Kayla seeing red, usually because those who would tell her this truly didn't believe she was capable of taking care of herself. But, Harold had given her space. Allowed her to make her own choices and recover at her own pace. When she needed help he was by her side. And, if he couldn't be, another one of the surviving officers would be around to help her out. But, even that wasn't enough. If Harold left she wouldn't have anyone, unable to find employment in her current condition.

For the most part Kayla had completely recovered. But her legs were damaged far more then they had been before. Doctors were unable to tell why, but assumed that there could have been some brain swelling that killed off more brain cells responsible for motor fuction. Of course most didn't really take her cerebral Palsy into account which would also explain the decline. It was just a lot more obvious of her condition now than before the ship sunk. "I see. When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Harold stated.

Kayla didn't speak for several minutes unable to compeherend what was going on. She knew without a doubt she couldn't help her growing feelings for him. He had given her a reason to open up and trust, something she had conflicting feelings on. And, weather he admitted it or not she too had been there for him as well. The inquests had been brutal, and the memories and images difficult no matter how many years of experience on the sea, some things would always be difficult to handle. Seeing dead bodies that could have been saved was one of them. And, while Kayla herself was spared such a fate Harold was in charge of the rescue boat, she herself being one of the few saved. It didn't change what Harold had seen. And, as childish as it sounded, Kayla wanted to go with him. "I'll go with you."

Harold smiled at her as he reached out and gave her a hug. As he pulled back, their lips met briefly weather they had actually planned it that way or not. "I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have—"

"No I wanted to do that." Kayla said with a smile shocking herself with her own decorlation. "I'm not going to lie, despite my better judgment knowing I could be gone at any time, I can't help the fact that I've I'm…" Kayla stopped herself. "I think…."

A hand cupped her cheek as their lips met a second time, this time a bit longer and stronger. By the time oxygen was required, both were breathless. "I think I might be in love…" she paused. "… with… you." She finally managed to get the words out, their lips meeting once more, this time with all the pent up emotion both seemed to have been holding back.

Harold didn't know when it had happened, but he couldn't deny it. It may have been a little over a month, but the feelings were real. She had done more for him simply existing then anyone had. He may have been lying mostly to himself if he didn't admit, at least to himself, that he started to fall for her. His fellow officers seemed to know much sooner than he did, but he reasoned with himself he didn't want to be wrong. She was right, and getting attached and involved could be a mistake. She could get the opportunity to go home at any given time being forced to leave him behind. So naturally she wouldn't want to get attached, but they both had, and they were just going to have to make the best out of the time they had.

If anyone knew that feeling better then anyone, it was Kayla. And, she did not regret anything she had done, and if their relationship did advance to the next stage she would meet it head on and stop being afraid. She knew time was short especially hers, and while it may force her to rush things, or not do certain things, then that was just that. Harold had wrapped his arms around her waist, while she locked hers around his neck. They had been in this embrace before, but it was different now, he wasn't lifting her in and out of her wheelchair, no he was kissing her, and she returning them. A knock broke their mood forcing them to break apart.

"Harold, Are you going to be ready for Tomorrow, and is Kayla coming with us?" The voice of second officer Charles Lightollor called through the closed door.

"Yeah, I'm all packed, not that I had much to pack." Harold replied as he crossed the room to open the door. It was no surprise to see him with Kayla, often he would be helping her to do something. The pile of half folded clothing suggested just that, but the slight flush on his face didn't go unnoticed. A smile spread across the second officer's face as he could guess what the two of them had been doing.

"About time, I was starting to think the two of you would never get it." He grinned.

Kayla lie flat on her back her hands covering her face. She suddenly felt like a kid caught in the cookie jar. But, she should have been used to this type of behavior. After all, they had known each other for quite a long time and had been through a lot. But, it still didn't change how she felt about the subject.

**October-November 2002**

Usagi was afraid to move from her spot under the tree, but she could hear activity around her. Her face was red from crying and her clothes soaked from spending the night in the rain. Although the morning did bring with it a dryness, it still didn't change things. Usagi wanted all of this to be a bad dream, but somehow she knew it wasn't. But, a girl could dream right?

Usagi dug through her school bag and pulled out her purse. She found a few hundred yen and smiled. At least she would be able to buy something to eat and ice cream sounded good right about now. Not feeling very hungry, she ordered a small sundy and ate it slowly. Everything looked the same, but why did people look like they didn't know her? And, why were they staring? Probably because of the fact she was in need of a bath.

A woman in her early twenties walked into the establishment and Usagi's eyes looked as wide as dinner plates. She had chery red hair and looked a lot like Chibi-usa, only with a bit darker skin, and different facial features. Her hairstyle looked a lot like Usagi's did, but her hair wasn't nearly as long. "Oh my god." Usagi spoke back in her native tongue without thinking. Her voice caused the woman to turn just enough, their eyes locked and all color drained from her face.

"If you were clean I would sware you were my grandmother." She said. "Well, when she was about my age."

"Wh—what?" Usagi said. "Can I speak to your mother… please…?" Usagi didn't know why she was being this forward, but she needed answers and she needed them quickly. Maybe this Chibi-Usa's look-a-like-could-be-daughter could possible provide some much-needed answers and hopefully some dry clothing.

"I guess so, but I don't know why. You just look like you could have been her, if she was living in this day and age… and clean. What happened to you anyway?"

"I spent the night at the park." Usagi left out the fact her parents had completely forgotten about her, and therefore she had no where to go. With Mamoru dead after all what reason did she have for living? But, maybe there was a reason behind this madness and speaking to a woman who could very well be chibi-usa would be well worth it in the end.

After she finished her food, Usagi fallowed the woman who said she might be her granddaughter. The possibility was real, but Usagi dnidn't want to think about it. What could she possibly say? What should she do? For the first time in her life she had nothing to say.

"Mom I'm home." The mystery girl called as she entered her home. Out of habbit Usagi removed her shoes without being asked, and for good measure her socks as well. Carrying her scocks in her hand she slowly walked into the home. It looked a lot like her home growing up, but it was different. Very different. The paint color, the wood, the layout to a degree, but what was really strange was the pictures. Most of them were black and white and some of them were of her with an infent Chibi-usa. More and more Usagi felt real sick to her stomach. Did she go to far in the future?

"What are you doing here?" An older, but somewhat fimular-sounding voice asked eyeing Usagi. The woman in front of her was nothing like what Usagi expected, but at the same time a lot of her resembled the Chibi-Usa she knew, only she wasn't the child of seven who captured everyone's hearts. Her hair was darker, a more natural-looking red with spots of gray. Her face shown her age, and she looked almost like black lady as far as her figure went, but she bore no markings that distinguished her a member of the black moon family. "Aninie could you be a dear and leave us alone?"

The woman nodded leaving Usagi alone with the older version of chibi-Usa. "I'll repeat myself what are you doing here? I would know if we encountered any dark threats."

"I was hoping you could answer some questions for me." Usagi said with a shakey voice. What is going on, and why do you look like you could be in your early fifties?"

"That's because I am. Usagi you became pregnant with me officially back in 1912. I'm half lunarain thus why I don't look a day over fifty even though I'm closer to one hundred. I'll be so next year in fact as far as physical age goes. My daughter is actually in her fourties, but she'll still cary half our family traits within her. The slow aging. Its only allowed to progress because our race ois dying out despite having one child a generation that carries our bloodline. This would have happened even if Mamoru had been my father, but ideally you would have created crystal Tokyo, so restoring our lifeline to its native state. But, that didn't happen. You conceved me on the Titanic, or don't you remember that.

"You mean Cal… he's…. your…." Usagi was speechless for several minutes as the information sunk in." So this isn't…."

"That's right, this is a vision of the future. This is what has happened to us since you made that mistake. Usagi… you can't change the future without changing the past. You you conceived me more then ninty years ahead of schedule. In fact chances are because of chaos I may not have been born. But, nomater how it happened that night I'm guessing April 11th is when I was conceived. Its been basically almost a week. Too early to tell. But, since I exist at this moment, the facet is you are."

"That explains a lot, but Why don't my parents remember or recognize me."

"Usagi did you honestly think that you could possibly conceive a child in the past and not have it effect the future? In order for you to have me you need to go back to 1912. Your history was rewritten so you could cary me to term."

"If I don't then what? Won't things go back to normal?"

"No, you can't and it won't you've already changed the future."

"But, what if I—"

"Usagi that isn't very wise. No I wouldn't exist, but it wouldn't fix everything. Since you got to close to someone from the past, you can't change it. Not even if you went back to before that night and prevented the events. You can't control time no matter how much you want to, what done is done and you have to live with the mistakes you have made. You can no longer exist in this time and you need to think of a way to survive in 1912. I don't know how you are going to do it, but that's your only option."

Usagi broke down as the harsh reality came crashing down on her. It had been the second time she cried in as many days, and knowing she couldn't recreate her future by returning to the past, she did know one thing she had to do something.

Usagi Tsukino was now homeless, with child, and broke. She couldn't exist in what would be her future, and she didn't want to go back to the past. But, she had to do something. But, before she could make a decision she had to know.

"…And, Mamoru is he…?"

"No, he's alive and well as are the girls. However they aren't going to know you since you have no history with them. Yes, you're still sailor moon, and yes they are still sailor senshi, but the events that braught you together never happened. "And, don't bother going to them. They aren't going to know you."

Usagi felt like she had been punched in the stomach. That was not exactly news she wanted to hear, but regardless o if she wanted to hear it or not, it was the truth. She had come seaking answers and while Chibi-usa hadn't given her details, she knew there was only so much she could tell her. After that was the second most important rule of time travel. A person isn't meant to know their future in respects that its not set in stone and anything could happen at any time. Usagi had made that mistake once, and in doing so she lost her clostest friends.

Not able to handle anything, Usagi fled not sure what she was going to do. She had to do something. She would change Chibi-usa's life, but maybe she could live here in modern day despite the fact she was technoly the longest person to hold a child—and she was just getting started at that. And, she wouldn't exactly be able to explain that. Maybe Ami had become a doctor, but no Ami was still the same age she was when everything ended. She would just be starting medical school if anything.

For the next month Usagi lived on the streets getting her meals from soup kitchens and living under bridges. On decent nights she slept under her favorite tree but, she couldn't raise a child under those conditions. She hadn't had a proper shower in a long time nor did she have anything clean to ware. What little money she did have would have even bought her a decent pair of shoes. But, she wasn't sure she could go back to the past. But, then it occurred to her, she would be taken care of.

**May 1912**

Usagi couldn't believe she was back here. When she crossed Satsuna at the time gate she had demanded the stolen key. There was not going to be any more time jumping and she was going to make sure of that. As a punishment, Kayla was now forced to live in the past and make a life for herself, and Satsuna could not comicuate with either of them. Kayla had run out of time, but it wasn't entirely her fault. Satsuna blamed Usagi for all of it. Thus the reason for taking the key. Should cermstances change then and only then could the girls and her resume speaking. But, now she had to remain at the gate.

Usagi stood in front of the large home. She looked like she had come out of a gutter, but what choice did she have? She would have to return to Cal, and she didn't know if she wanted to do that. She had gone to a hospital before arriving and confirmed her pregnancy before tracking down the steel tycoon. But, now came the hard part telling him she was pregnant.

"May I help you miss?" a maid asked.

"I'm here to speak to a Mr. Cal Hockley. Does he live here by chance?"

"Yes, may I ask who's asking for him?" the made asked.

"Princess Serenity." Usagi responded using the name that she had had on Titanic. She had never given her real name, and surely her title would grant her entrance into the home. Her looks certainly weren't going to do the job. The maid however seemed to buy it and motioned for Usagi to enter the home while she sent for Cal. On instinct, Usagi removed her shoes, carrying them with her. She had clean socks, something she had managed to obtain from one of the homeless shelters, so did not feel the need to remove them. The hospital had provided her with a day dress to put over her still corseted slip. Her hair was still a mess and her face showed signs she hadn't had a proper night sleep in weeks. But, spending a month living on the street caused a person to sleep with one eye open.

Inside Usagi could hear the slight sounds of arguing coming from the upstairs before Cal appeared in the formal sitting area. Once the now-frightened maid left Cal shut the door and glared hard at Usagi. "Come back begging for more you little slut?"

The way he spoke those words, sent shivers down Usagi's spine. Never had anyone spoken to her like that, but she had to do this. She needed a father for Chibi-Usa even if she existed now only to be arm candy and pro-create. She sollowed hard before speaking. "You… got me pregnant…"


	2. Wedding bells ring: Kayla backstabs Usag

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Titanic or Sailor Moon. I do own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: I know the previous chapter seemed rush, but I wanted to take a look back and tie the two stories together in some kind of way. So thus chapter one.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply, see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Cal could not believe the words he had just heard. The woman he had screwed around with had come to him claiming that she was pregnant, and with his child. He recalled every detail, and how he ripped through her body, so he had no doubts he had been her first. And, it had been just over a month since that fateful night. But, why did she return to him, and could he use her to his advantage? According to his father in order to receive his money, he would have to merry, and she was a former princess even if she looked and acted like common filth.

"You know what this means don't you?" Cal began. "You'll have to receive proper schooling in order to properly learn the English Language. You'll also need to clean up and start dressing in more proper clothing, nothing like the rags you're in now. Oh, and we'll have to get married." Cal really didn't want to marry this common filth, and thought that the news would cause her to flea and raise her child on her own. But, Cal had received another more shocking responence from the girl.

At first Usagi was speechless when he didn't speak for quite some time. In order to prove her story she produced the confirmation from a local hospital she had obtained prior to her arrival. She had also showed him the markings that proved her own blood had been drawn for the test. Cal had studied them before speaking, but that the word marriage, Usagi couldn't hardly believe her ears. "Really you mean it???" Her eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas who'd just received the gift they wanted most. I'll learn to be a good wife and…"

"You do understand the kind of lifestyle you will lead. You must honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. You will do as your told and your job is to make appearances. We will attend all the high-class social events and you will have to look flawless all of the time. You will have a personal maid, so don't worry about that you will have proper help. We'll have to hurry with this wedding before you're too far along though, do you know what people would say if they found I married a common slut who got knocked up with my kid?"

"I understand, I just want to invite one person to the wedding if that's not too much to ask." Usagi stated smiling as she spoke. Cal probably wouldn't go for it, but Usagi knew she could get her way easily enough.

"Who might that be?" Cal inquired.

"My older sister, Selene." Usagi replied. "She's the only family I have and…"

"Done." Cal grinned he had wanted to get back at the girl for besting him at the final dinner before Titanic struck that damned berg. He had wanted to have his way with her, but had decided to frame Jack and try to get Rose back, when in the end he had lost her to the North Atlantic. Such a cruel fate by far. Surely he could easily get back at a damn cripple and win.

"I'll have a maid get you properly cleaned up and then you may inform your sister of the news." Cal then rang for a maid, in fact the same maid who had answered the door, to take Usagi upstairs and get her properly cleaned up.

Usagi didn't protest loving the idea of being cleaned up and that bath sounded good as well. She didn't care about being a "lady" at the moment as she washed off a month's worth of dirt, grime and god knew what else. She really truly enjoyed herself, and to have someone treat her like the princess she pretended to be felt good. She knew she was far from the princess she was in her former life, but she could have cared less.

Once she was clean and dry she was given a dressing gown, day dress, and proper under clothes. A maid had tied her into a clean corset and aided her into another lavish gown. The gown had been bought for Rose's engagement gala, but it would have to do for now. Cal ordered Usagi look presentable, and that meant being flawless in every way possible attending meals which were formal events in and of themselves. Not that Usagi cared or minded. She was happy she was getting what she wanted cost didn't mean anything to her.

After a rather long dinner, in which she and Cal discussed her role in the household, Usagi retired to a tempory room that had been provided for her. Cal didn't want this one to escape as well that would not be good. But, Usagi didn't see it that way. She was thankful she wasn't making a life for herself on the streets. But, she really did want to see her sister. She knew that she was trapped, in the past like Usagi herself now was, but none of that seemed important.

Sitting up Usagi decided to track her sister down. Her phone had been found at the time gate and she took it. But, she still hadn't found Kayla. It would take several hours, but she would no doubt find her sister no doubt about that. If it was one thing Usagi was best known for it was her stubbornness. If only she put that towards her school work. But, living under Cal she would have to improve her English. She heard Cal ordering his staff to speak only English to help Usagi learn faster. No wife of his was going to speak so poorly.

It took Usagi all night, but by daybreak she had located her sister, and had fallen asleep an hour before sunrise. Next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by the maid trying to get Usagi to get up for breakfast. It hadn't been more then a couple of hours, but Usagi wasn't an easy person to wake up. She made things very difficult and the poor maid was having a rough time of getting her to get up.

Finally about an hour of struggling Usagi let out a loud screem which echoed throughout the household. Those who were closest were forced to cover their ears, as she had muttered the phrase oh my God I'm so late over and over again scrambling around for her school Uniform. In her half awake state she had momentarily forgotten where she was, what had happened or most importantly when she was. A smack into the wall indicated where she was and she started to clear her mind.

Miss I am trying to help you dress for the day so you can go down for breakfast. " The maid sighed wishing now she hadn't been assigned to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Usagi said looking a bit sheepish. Just excuse me for a minute. With that she disappeared into the bathroom and washed her face and took a moment tho shake the mentel cobwebs from her brain. Once she was a bit more relaxed she allowed the maid to tie her into a corset and to aid her into a dress for the day. Even though she couldn't breathe in the thing she was starting to get used to it, and understood it was a part of her life now. Not one she looked forward to but a part of her life none the less. This being the second time she had been tied into the thing. How women wore them she never knew.

After sitting down to breakfast she was surprised to see Cal there. She would have thought that he would have been off to work by now. But, never the less he was there and he didn't look to happy. "I expect my wife to be prompt and no more screaming like you're dying unless you actually are." Cal growled. "Now you've made me late." He sighed. "I'm going to work, the maids will take you shopping for proper clothing. I don't want you garbed in my former fiancé's things."

Usagi nodded not sure she wanted to say anything. Cal could be scary if provoked to be so, and quite frankly she didn't provoke him. "Actually do you mind if I go talk to my sister too, I located where she's staying and I want to invite her to the upcoming wedding."

"You can take one of the cars. " Cal said before leaving the room.

::I won't need one for that.:: Usagi thought, but decided probably a good idea to take him up on his offer. With that she quickly finished her breakfast so she could get going. After she had eaten she and the maid, who she learned was named suzian, departed for the location in which Usagi's sister was believed to be. Usagi didn't think it would take long and thought Kayla would like to go. On a shopping trip with her. Even though she knew better. Kayla hated to shop. But, Usagi usually got her way despite what her sister may have thought.

"Wait here, I want to talk with my sister alone." Usagi instructed going up to the room. She could still sence Kayla was in there, so she let herself in. But, she was not prepared for what met her eyes. Kayla was sitting on one of the beds, her arms locked around the neck of a man, their lips locked. For the second time that morning Usagi screamed. A scream that not only broke the two lovers apart, but echoed down the street.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?! Don't you know any better?! What in the fuck has gotten into you….?!" Usagi's voice was at a fever pitch as she spoke in her best English. She wanted the man, who she now recognized to be Harold Lowe, to know what she was saying.

"Have you forgotten Usagi I'm an adult and I make my own choices." Kayla's hands were still wrapped around Harold, while he had his hands on her waist.

As if Usagi hadn't heard a word Kayla had said, she completely switched gears. "Oh guess what I'm pregnant with Chiba Usa and I'm getting married to Cal Hockley." She beamed not seeing the fist being balled up. "Oh, and you'll be there of course, though your friend isn't invited. You know your—" The hand went flying sending Usagi down on her butt. Tears weld in her eyes at the exchange.

"Get over it, you can't order me around like I'm some common slave Usagi. I'm a person, and at one point your sister. Weather you want to believe that or not you do have to respect it. When and if you grow up, you may see me there, but until then don't count on it. You're selfish, and a complete and total bitch. I don't even know why at one point I was related to you." Kayla was shaking hard now and could barely feel it as Harold had lifted her up and placed her in her wheelchair. He wished he had the time to help her calm down, but once they were out to sea he would be able to.

"I suggest you get out of here. Kayla and I have to go or we'll miss our ship." Harold's voice was icy a sign of his ever growing temper. He could care less what relation if any Kayla held to Usagi, but he wasn't going to sit back and allow his new found love to be hurt. Usagi really was a child if she thought life was going to pass her by.

"But you're obglated to me, You can't do this."

"No I'm not technically if I wanted to I could point out the roles are reversed." Kayla said finally before allowing Harold to push her from the room.

Usagi couldn't believe it. Kayla was leaving her behind, and she was powerless to stop it. "No! You can't leave me?!" Usagi shouted giving chase trying to catch up to the pair, Harold obviously picking up the pace. Once they had reached the lifts, Usagi had missed her chance. Sobbing she hit her knees in total despair. Her own sister had turned her back on her, and wasn't going to listen to her demands anymore.

Kayla and Harold headed straight to the docks and to the ship that would take them back to England. Kayla was still a little shaken, which concerned Harold greatly. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine, Usagi just … she just doesn't get it. I'm not going to let her dictate my life, I just… can't."

Harold nodded as he pushed Kayla on board. Once there he could hold her, calm her, and help her to stop shacking so bad. But, first things first. He needed to get them on board.

"Is she alright?" Second officer Lightoller asked. He had gotten there first and was already waiting for his friend along with the other two officers making the trip.

"I hope she'll be alright. Usagi showed up, and tried to force Kayla to do what she wanted. I think that girl's making a mistake, but its her life and I can't and won't try and tell her how to live it." Harold tried to explain. "I'm taking Kayla to rest; I think after Usagi's visit she needs it."

Charles nodded in understanding and smiled lightly. "You take good care of her."

Harold nodded in understanding considering himself lucky. A girl like Kayla didn't come around every day and she was strong dealing with what she did just to simply live every single day. And, on top of it she would always try to put another's feelings above her a rare trait indeed. No wonder why he found himself falling hard for her. Though he was unclear on her feelings. Though it seemed as if she felt the same as he did.

As he laid her down, he gave her a kiss which she returned. Her simple action dashed any doubts about her feelings as he may have had. He sat down beside her as she deepened the kiss not quite ready to break for air. When she did they were both breathless. "The ship will be leaving soon and it'll take us about a week to get to England." Harold said. "Unless you foresee any disasters."

Kayla rose an eyebrow and smiled. "The only ones I know, are with ships that we're not on. Many more will sink over the years. But, Titanic was the only one that was just the most famous. I guess because something stupid, that could have been avoided braught her down."

Harold couldn't argue with that. He knew of design problems, and issues that had come up, but wouldn't have been addressed until she was ready to sail again, but that never happened, the ice had seriously damaged the ship beyond repair and she sank. But, despite so many lives lost this should pave the way for safety to be upgraded and more procedures to be done. Kayla had been right, despite her sister's attempts to save the doomed ship. There was little that could be done at that point. Kayla had known it and Harold could see it was painful for her to have to live it, something that was once her history. In all honesty he couldn't blame her, but Kayla's sister, was another story all together.

Normally Harold would have been concerned for anyone being paired with Cal Hockley, but in reality Usagi had made her bed now she had to lie in it. And, perhaps those two would make a perfect match. But, no matter what ended up happening he doubted Usagi would be like Rose who would much rather drown, or let people think she had, then to be stuck into marriage with Cal.

Kayla smiled up at him planting him another kiss before her physical and emotional exhaustion caught up with her. Harold brushed some stray hairs from her face and smiled, "You get some rest I'll be back to check on you later." With that he stepped out of the room to let her get some much-needed sleep.


	3. A slap of reality: moving on

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Sailor Moon or titanic. I do own Kayla and the plot though.

* * *

A/n: This chapter may not be as great and I'm trying not to rush things, but personally I think it works.

* * *

Warning: standard warnings apply see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

After Kayla had left Usagi sobbing on a hotel room floor, the brown haired moon rabit had no choice but to return to Cal. She and her new personal maid spent the afternoon shopping, picking out corsets, under clothing, and many dresses. Some of which were high waist for later months when Usagi would be further along. Part of her didn't want to have to do it, but she reminded herself she was securing a future for herself. All the happiness she had at the prospect of marriage had vanished when Kayla slapped her with the harsh reality of what she would be losing to persue her own dreams. And, Usagi didn't really want to lose everything all because of one person. Did she?

No, she didn't and she shuttered at the idea that such dark thoughts dared to even enter her mind. She refused to accept her mind's games. Her sister would eventually come around. Wouldn't she? As much as Usagi didn't want to think about it, she had to come to the realization at some point, that maybe, just maybe she may have pushed the older woman too far. Kayla was right. She wasn't a slave, and Usagi knew better than to treat her so poorly. But, she had and she couldn't take it back no matter how much she wanted to.

Cal wasn't home when Usagi and the maid arrived. But, Usagi was thankful for that. It would give her time to reflect on her life so far and perhaps make her a better person. She didn't want to admit it, but at some time she would have to, that her sister and friends weren't slaves. Yet, in one reality they had given their lives for her more times then she could count. But, she never once thanked them for it. She had been selfish, and now as far as it stood now her friends and fellow senshi didn't exist. At least, that's how it felt. They did, but only in a possible future, a future that would only exist if Usagi moved forward with her life in the life which was now her present. She took a bath, and prepared for dinner. Cal would no doubt ask how the meeting with Kayla went, which wouldn't be preety when he found out she would probably not be attending.

Usagi picked out a lovely silver gown to attend dinner in. Cal was home, and very eager to speak with her, just as she had feared. "How did the meeting with your sister go?"

"It didn't, when I reached the hotel in which she was staying she was on her way out. She said something about sailing to England. I can only hope she phones or writes me soon with some form of address." Usagi had given only part of the truth, leaving out the fight the two siblings she had. Cal didn't seem interested, and Usagi didn't want to devolage more information then was required of her.

"I suppose there is nothing more that can be done. Since you're alone I presume you'll need the aid of a wedding planner to assist you in preparing for the event, unless of course you know what you're doing. Which I highly doubt. You seem rather… childish…" Cal decided to change topics, treating the upcoming wedding as a business venture instead of the event it was intended to be.

Usagi looked insulted, but ignored it. "Well, I can handle it, but you'll have to pay for it. I kind of lost everything on the Titanic."

"I figured as much. I too lost quite a lot myself." Cal's eyes grew dark as a memory of Rose flashed in his mind. She was kissing that third-class trash, Jack, and he had missed shooting them with Lovejoy's gun. Why couldn't it have hit him…? He would never know the answer, and decided not to dwell on it.

"I'm sure a lot of people have." Usagi agreed. Though she never had any money to start with, but that all would change once she was married.

"Very well, I'll leave everything to you. You of course might as well stay here since you'll be marrying me soon." Cal replied getting back on the topic at hand.

"How soon?" Usagi asked. "Any idea you would like the date to be?"

"As soon as possible. I don't want to let on that you're pregnant. It'll be obvious soon enough, and when the baby comes then we'll think of something."

"I'm going to need at least six weeks to two months at most. Making arragments shouldn't be to difficult." Usagi replied as dinner was being served.

After dinner Usagi retreated to her room to make arrangements writing down some of the things she would need. Planning a wedding took a lot of work, but Cal had left it up to her. Stupid mistake, but she wanted to prove she was smart, and it would force her to improve her English. As she wrote down her list, her thoughts drifted to her sister. Usagi couldn't stop thinking about what she walked in on. Kayla was in the arms of a man, kissing him, and for a moment – just before she opened her big mouth—Kayla looked truly happ. Happier then she had ever seen her. Could she be that happy? Usagi didn't know. But, she should at least appoligize.

Picking up her cell phone she scrolled through her contact list until she found her sister. Then she waited. Supprisingly Kayla had turned off her phone, her voice mail picking up almost instantly Usagi looked disappointed as she lie on her bed cell phone lying beside her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. ::"Onei-sama… please answer me. I need to talk to you."::

::"Unless you're dying leave me alone for awhile Usagi. I'm not in the mood for you're crap. I'm hapy or my life is actually going good for once. Congratulations on your impending marriage, but you need to start to do things for yourself.":: came the mental reply from Kayla through the telepathic link the senshi seem to share. At first it wasn't strong, but as they developed as senshi they had learned to send messages through it. Now Usagi received a scolding through this method.

::"But, Onei-sama I don't know what I'm doing. I need help.":: Usagi pleaded, but received no reply. Kayla had blocked her out. This left Usagi to wonder what exactly her sister could be doing. Though her mind could think of several things. She shuttered at every single one of them. But, was Kayla really happy or just saying that?

* * *

Kayla had been out to sea only one day as near as she could tell. After sleeping a good omajority of the previous day, and the entire night, she felt refreshed. Now that she had broken free from Usagi much stronger. A feeling she relished. Harold had been checking up on her ever so often forcing her to eat. With the right food in her system and proper rest, she could recover a lot more quickly. Currently she was sitting up in bed trying to decide if she wanted breakfast or not.

Deciding she was more then well enough, Kayla stood up not supprised when her legs had given from under her. Regaining use of them was a bit more difficult, and while it had almost been a month and a half since the Titanic sank, the damage was taking its good sweet time healing, if it would at all. And, when Harold had come to check on her, that's exactly where he found her between her chair and the bed.

"Kayla, are you alright?" he asked lifting her back onto the bed.

"My legs are a little stiff, nothing to be concerned about. They should be fine in a bit." Kayla said as she tried to stand again only to fall into Harold's arms.

"Maybe you should wait until you've eaten to try and wake up those legs of yours." Harold suggested. "Did you want to go somewhere else to eat, the dining room perhaps?"

Normally Kayla hated large crowds, but after being on the Titanic, surving the sinking, and sitting in on some of the inquests a trip to a dining room didn't seem so bad after all. "Yeah, I think it'll do me good to get out of this room." Granted it wasn't as large as the rooms on Titanic, or as small as those in third-class, being boxed in was starting to get to her.

Harold gave her a quick kiss before lifting her into the wheelchair she had been given after the doctor determined her unable to walk. Kayla was irked at the entire situation, but she was used to doctors stating the obvious. So after giving the poor doctor a tongue lashing, she excepted the wheelchair. It was nice to have something new that would survive well. And, for that, Kayla was thankful. After loosing almost everything a little stability was always good.

"Just let me know if you need any help, or want to return." Harold said taking command of the wheelchair. He could tell Kayla was still a little tired, and she got lost easily. The fact she didn't protest only proved her feelings on the situation.

"Kayla, good to see you up and about this morning." Charols asked seeing Harold appear with Kayla in toe. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing just fine." Kayla replied."I'll be alright in time. I'm progressing much faster hen I thought I would be actually."

"That's good to know, Charols remarked. "I hope being back on a ship doesn't bother you."

Kayla shook her head. "Nah, its alright." She was about to add to that sentence, but decided not to. She hadn't told anyone but Harold about her identy as a senshi, and even he didn't have all the details. Because the one time she was garbed in her senshi attire she hadn't allowed herself to be seen by any of the officers. Sadly those that did see her parished on Titanic. Though several bodies were still unaccounted for. Her mind tried not to think of the tragic events that occoured over the past month, but she couldn't help but think Usagi must have done something to people other then jack. As Sailor Moon, the young moon princess was determined to save as many lives as possible at the risk of losing her own. But, Usagi had survived which meant she hadn't depleated all her resources. Several had to have died to make it possible. This left Kayla to wonder what exactly had happened on the faitful night after she had hit her head. Could there be more bodies out there alive and well?

Kayla decided not to dwell on it for now. Her stomach growled indicating it required food, and Kayla was more then happy to comply. Harold kept an eye on her slightly concerned when it appeared that she kept spacing out. It was true he hadn't known her long, but she usually didn't zone out like this. Unless this was just part of who she was. Then again she could have something on her mind. Given the events of the past month and a half Harold would easily admit to not being all to surprised. He surprised himself by being so strong despite having to recall details, names, and people from that ill-faded night. But, part of that he claimed to owe in large to Kayla helping him through it. She had been there and even attended the inquests with him when she felt strong enough. But, was it really fair to be dragging her around? Though she was taking all of this in stride. Perhaps she really did love him, and he was just being silly.

Kayla slowly ate her food distracted by what was on her mind. There was a feeling she just couldn't shake, and she would have to ask Usagi about it. But, after she calmed down. Kayla was still a little angry with Usagi and knew it would be wrong of her to lash out at the girl. Despite her status, Kayla wasn't going to let it stop her from having a life and it was to bad Usagi couldn't see it. "Are you alright?" broke through her muttled thoughts. It was Harold, no doubt catching her spacing.

"Just have a lot on my mind and trying to sort it all out." Kayla admitted glad she didn't have to lie around him. Though she did have to watch what she said in public. Of course even if she weren't a senshi and actually did live in this time, the time to watch what one said would come up eventually.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Harold asked, knowing that it wouldn't do himself or her any good if she kept hidden what was on her mind.

"Maybe when we're alone." Kayla replied. "its not exactly something I chose to speak about right now."

Harold nodded instantly picking up on the hidden meaning about those words. Spending so much time with Kayla taught him to look past the obvious and see things in a different light. "alright, perhaps after breakfast."

"Sounds good." Kayla agreed going back to her meal. It was small, but more then plenty for the still-recovering moon princess. She spoke very little still too consumed by the thoughts that attempted to consume her every being, thoughts and realizations that could spell trouble for many involved. A fear swept over her, what if Usagi managed to prolong many more lives? What if bodies were being picked up this very instant? The possibility was endless as to what could, or could not have happened.

After finishing his meal, Harold pulled Kayla from the table. "You must excuse me, but Kayla seems to still be a bit exhausted." He apologized to his friend.

"Its alright." Charles replied. "You just take good care of her." His now-commanding officer reminded his long-time friend.

"Don't worry I promise." Harold said heading back through the hallways back to her state room. Once inthere he helped her out of her chair so she could streach her legs giving her a kiss in the process.

Without thinking, Kayla returned the kiss not caring what happened at that point. She was emotionally distressed, and if this served as a distraction then so be it. Her body of course reacted in favor of the much-loved and much-needed distraction as it heated under his touch. So far he hadn't done more then lifted her and lie her back, but with her lips locked in his the passion between them growing, she couldn't stop the reaction her body was giving as it demanded for more. But, a stronger need for oxygen caused the kiss to stop much sooner then Kayla would have liked. She inhaled sharply her breathing shallow as her body calmed itself from its irratic behavior. She wanted more, much more, but she couldn't let herself get distracted not after she had come so far. Harold leaned in for another kiss, and Kayla figured what the hell. Life was too short.

The next few hours were indescribable to both of them as they had taken their relationship to the next level. Harold hadn't expected it to go this way, but he didn't regret his actions. H hd ased er svrl timesif she wanted him to stop, but she urged him onward. And, now he lie several hours later, in her arms. Her head resting on his chest. She seemed so peaceful he didn't bother to disturb her as she rested there.


	4. Usagi sneaks off: Confortation ensues

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: Not much has happened between the previous chapter and this one. I do have plans though for what happened in the previous story. There will be more Rose and Jack, but they won't be the main focus.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Usagi lie on her bed looking out the window the next morning. She had been rejected by her sister not once, but twice. Kayla usually wasn't the type to argue with her, and seemed the most supportive. However, that wasn't the case this time. The elder of the two moon siblings had actually started taking her life in her own hands living it just the way she wanted. Usagi didn't like this one little bit. Would Kayla calm down enough to come to the wedding? This question lingered on Usagi's mind keeping her from sleep. All attempts to talk to her failed, all but one.

It wouldn't be all that difficult of a task. She could easily track Kayla down and teleport to her. A risky move, but if she had any hope of talking to the brown-haired princess she had to try. Calling the maid, Usagi changed into one of the brand-new day dresses she had bought the night before. It wasn't to extravegent, something that was to be worn simply around the house. It would be perfect for her "long day of planning and arranging." Or so she had told Cal that morning at breakfast. She had told him before she could go out to look at flowers, colors, or anything else wedding-related, she needed to put it all down on paper. A majority of what needed to be done, such as all the shopping, could easily be done over time. After all she had given herself two months to finalize everything. Pleanty of time… right? Perhaps in a dream world where everything was picture-perfect.

After Usagi dismissed the maid for the day she locked herself in her room. A single lamp on her desk was the only light that elumated the dark room. She had covered the windows, hiding her from prying eyes on the grounds. After all, she couldn't be taking chances of anyone seeing what she planned on doing. Not even Cal, her husband-to-be, knew of her secret. Sure there were those who had seen Sailor Cosmos, such as First Officer Will Murdoch, but based on her appearance she would look like an angel that most saw in their storybooks. So keeping her secret wouldn't be difficult. Only one on that ship would know.

After connecting the clues, Usagi tracked down Kayla. Naturally she wouldn't teleport herself directly in her sister's room, but she would teleport close. Mind made up Usagi transformed herself into Eternal Sailor Moon. Taking a moment to admire herself, she teleported off. Hopefully no one would take notice of the bright flashes that came from her room.

She could have teleported directly into her sister's cabain, but she didn't know what she would walk in on. She had made that mistake once, when she walked on on her sister kissing. Granted it could have been worse, but at least it was nothing more than a simple kiss. Granted Kayla did deserve a life, but usagi naturally wanted a say in that life. Kayla was literally the only one in the world she had left. Her fellow senshi didn't even exist yet. This meant for the first time, or rather first time she could remember Tsukino Usagi was completely alone. A tear ran down her face pooling at her chin before hitting the floor below. With a gloved hand she brushed her face dry and made her way out on deck still dressed as Eternal Sailor Moon. The only reason she didn't change back was because no doubt news about the engagement had spread. People would no doubt recognize her and she could not explain why she was on a ship bound for England.

However, Usagi had forgotten one all important detail about her attire. Her outfit had caused a panic among most of the passangers. Women screamed, while men tried to look away. No one in the current year were used to seeing women dressed in such little clothing. While her skirt was short, it showed a lot more of her legs then need be. Even those in the twenty-first centery would consider her a slut. So when women tried avoiding her, and men dared not to look, Usagi simply ignored them only one woman on her mind. However, she didn't count on being caught.

A hand grabbed Eternal Sailor Moon by the arm. Usagi not knowing what to expect did the one thing that came natural to her—scream. "Quiet…" a male voice hissed in a low tone, causing the startled Sailor Moon to look around.

"Oh, its you." Usagi said taking a moment to slow her pounding heart.

"What are you doing here?" Charles asked being glad he had caught Sailor Moon before she could start another panic, or cause another sceane. He had caught a glimpse of her during the sinking of the Titanic, but knew very little. Of course he only knew of what had led to her arrest just hours before the ship struck ice.

"Trying to find my sister." Usagi said a Japanese to English book in hand trying to read from it to talk in English. Though it was broken and very difficult to understand. Regardless of this, the man in front of her looked unconvinced. While he may not be on active duty during this voyage, it didn't mean he couldn't have the master-at-arms fetched and have her detained until they docked. Because, for all intenceses and purposes she was a stowaway.

"Why shouldn't I have you detained?" he asked trying to get some information out of Usagi.

"You could do that, but I could just get away again. Just like I did on Titanic. I simply want to talk to Kayla-sama. She's made quite a mistake and I wish to stop her while she has a chance to change her mind.

Now it all made sense. The girl in front of him must be Usagi, the woman who tried to force her older sister not to board. She had managed to board as well and wanted Kayla to go back with her. This was obvious. "If you can go home, then you should do so." Charles warned. "You're on thin ice as it stands, and you could be arrested again. I spoke with your sister, and she's made her choice. Don't disturb her."

Usagi crossed her arms sighing in frustration. Apparently this man could understand everything she had been trying to say, and yet he attempted to bar her way. How dare he? Unforgivable, that was what it was purely unforgivable. At least in Usagi's opinion. "You have no right to stop me. She's all I have in the world." Usagi tried one more time to get past him.

"If she wishes to speak to you, I'm sure she'll contact you herself." Charles replied not backing down. Kayla was still recovering from the sinking, and being back on a ship sure wasn't helping. Now, Usagi dared to interrupt them. Charles wouldn't permit it.

Usagi ignored him heading for the door that would take her out on deck. She was not going to listen to anyone. She was going to see her sister, even if she had to be arrested to do so. Kayla wouldn't get to continue to play this game. And, as Eternal Sailor Moon Usagi was almost god-like. So anything went, at least in her mind.

Charles didn't plan on giving up so easy. If Usagi wanted to fight him, he would. If anything he would at least warn Kayla and Harold so they would be prepared to handle Usagi's antics. Seeing where Usagi had gone, Charles let her think she had won, and took a different root to Kayla's cabin.

* * *

Kayla cracked her eyes open waking from a rather long nap. She had no idea how long she had been out, but it must have been quite a long time. As she moved to sit up, strong arms pinned her in place preventing her from budging even an inch. A small smile graced her features as memories of the morning passed through her mind.

She knew she probably should not have done it, but she couldn't take it back, nor did she wish to. Never had she ever felt so loved. One person had made her feel more alive, and his touch would forever remain imprinted on her memory. However, despite her deepest desire to remain in the embrace, her body had other plans which forced her to move from the rather comfortable position.

Inching herself forward just the slightest bit, Kayla kissed Harold lightly before prying herself out of his grip. She of course instantly missed the feel of his arms around her, but her bodies needs would not be ignored. With one final kiss, she vanished into the on-suite bathroom to tend to nature's call. It wasn't like she couldn't go back to him… right?

A knock on the door quickly banished that thought, as Harold groaned and went to answer it .Pulling on his pants he grumbled a few choice words before opening the door. However, he relaxed when he realized it was his friend Charles. "Something wrong?" he inquired.

From her place in the bathroom, Kayla could hear the conversation clearly. Suddenly she wished she had picked up her clothes off the floor. Not that she cared who knew of the act she had just performed. The truth would eventually come out. But, she had not been expecting what she did hear, "Eternal Sailor Moon is on the ship wanting to speak with Kayla." Charles voice seemed to echo in her ears despite the fact he could not have been speaking all that loud. "I tried to get her to go home, but she ignored me and is no doubt looking for your room."

Harold nodded as reality begun to replace the cobwebs in his brain. From what Kayla had told him, Usagi was sometimes known as Sailor moon or in this case Eternal Sailor Moon. As Eternal Sailor Moon Usagi had super natural powers, and would not hesitate to use them. While he did not fear for himself, his fear had gone to Kayla. Could she fend herself against Usagi if the meatball headed girl did decide to use those powers? He had seen on Titanic where she couldn't even defend herself against a foot to the chest. What chance did she have against Usagi, if the girl decided to use something more?

Harold knew almost nothing about Sailor Moon save from reports of what had happened on Titanic as well as what little information Kayla offered about the moon rabbit. However, that did little to ease his fears. "Thanks for the warning." He replied as calmly as possible. "I'll be sure to let Kayla know."

With that said, Charles decided to make a hasty retreat. Based on the fact it looked as if his pants had been tossed on, the second officer figured he must have walked in on something. And decided to leave the two to compose themselves before heir somewhat unexpected guest arrived.

Once the door had clicked shut, Kayla emegered from the bathroom picking up the remains of her clothes. "I heard everything. I can't believe that stupid idiot." Kayla grumbled hastely dressing without undergarments which she stuffed back into her sub-space pocket. "Once again, she proves Rei right when she proves she's dummer then a sack of hammers."

Harold couldn't help but laugh at that remark. "We're out to sea, how is it she was not able to find you, but appear on the ship?"

"Tracking me down would be easy, its public record that I boarded a ship bound for SouthHampton, but… getting here… now that's kind of complicated. Usagi kind of has super natural powers. They go beyond what she did for jack and Rose."

"You mean she… she's the reason Jack survived?" If he hadn't seen Jack and Rose walking the streets he would not have believed it. Then he remembered a confertation that had happened on the Carpathia. Rose had accused Kayla of doing something, something to Jack. But, Kayla said Sailor Cosmos had actually been the one to do something. So Usagi Tsukino, Sailor moon and Sailor Cosmos must be one in the same.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah." She sat down on the bed to slip on her shorts, deciding since she didn't intend to leave the cabin she wouldn't need her shoes. "Something like that. Its kind of confusing and complicated."

"Is that what you had been wanting to tell me?" Harold asked joining her. He didn't know how long they had before they were interrupted by Usagi, but he wasn't going to let her stop him.

"Something like that. When Usagi shows up I'll get more details." Kayla finished as she heard a knock at the door. Standing Kayla headed to the door and answered it.

Sure enough Eternal Sailor Moon stood on the other side, but only for a moment as Kayla pulled the moon Princess inside. "You're in big trouble young lady, so start talking." Kayla growled using a tone Usagi had never heard from the other girl.


	5. The truth comes out: Mission impossible

Disclaimer I don't own Titanic or Sailor Moon. I do own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: If you haven't. I suggest you read the story before this one. "Sailor Moon: A test of Faith". I will be bringing in elements from that story, so you may find yourselves a bit confused if you don't. Sailor Moon's actions, or rather Sailor Cosmo's actions which happened in the previous fic will probably be fully explained in this chapter..

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply. See chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"I should be saying that about you." Eternal Sailor Moon snapped before Kayla could manage to get the door fully closed. She had been containing her anger up until this point, and now the two siblings were once again face to face, the younger could not seem to contain herself. "You ran off, broke the code of a senshi all in the name of love. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because Usagi. The world does not revolv around you. Every action you take has conflict and conquences. A prime example would be being pregnant. You are pregnant, at sixteen." Kayla had to keep her voice controlled. It took everything the elder princess had not to snap, or break down.

"What is the big deal about that?" Usagi asked. "Once again I got my way. I'll survive this and go on to have Chibi-Usa. I have already seen how much the future's changed. Sure I lost everything, but look at what I get out of it. I get my daughter, I'll have a court again. I get a husband, and I won't have to lift a finger. I still have to plan the wedding of course, but… that should take care of itself."

Kayla could not help but laugh at how stupid Usagi appeared at that very moment. At times Usagi could prove how smart she actually was, but today she just proved how much of an idiot was behind her smarts. "You really think you can snap your fingers and have everything you need magically appear just the way you see it in your mind?"

"Of course not. That would be silly." Usagi begun. "I wrote down everything I would like first. I give the list to a maid and give her permission to access Cal's charge accounts."

"You really are dumber then a sack of hammers. You have a lot to do. And, before you even start. No I'm NOT helping you out of this mess. I'm on my back to England for the British Inquests. Once they are over, I might just stay."

Usagi started to softly cry. It had yet to turn into a full blown tear-fest, but sure enough that would not take long. "I can't believe you would abandon me like this. You like him don't you?" Usagi pointed to Harold who had stayed out of the conversation so far. He would let Kayla fight her own battles, but when he had become the subject of their conversation, he couldn't help but feel a pit rise in his stomach. Usagi was looking for an answer to a question, and somehow 'like' did not appear to be the word meant despite the word used. Harold suddenly felt all the doubt starting to seep in, bringing back the anxious feeling had been feeling when he first realized he had started to fall for Kayla. How would she respond?

What I do, or how I feel about another person is between me and that person. Don't try and play the concerned younger sister. I've been hurt enough by so-called 'concerned' family members to last me more than a lifetime. I don't care to repeat it thank you. I will tell you this. My feelings go way beyond simple likes, and I don't regret it one bit. However, you and I have something more important to talk about. "

"What could be more important then you betraying me and turning your back on me?" Usagi started to sob.

"The fact you changed the course of history and created a complicated mess for several people.. You saved lives that should have perished during the sinking didn't you?"

Usagi's face drained of its remaining color. Her tears continued to flow, but silently never reaching that dangerous fever pitch. "Yes, only two people."

"Who?" Kayla's voice was dangerous as she spoke. "Changanging the course of someone life is completely stupid Usagi. Do you realize what could happen? What impact it would have on those families especially if the bodies are never recovered?"

"I didn't think about that." Usagi said. "I just thought… I could…. Save more people. I didn't think of that."

"I'm going to ask you one more time, who did you try to save?" Kayla repeated her tone not once changing.

"Well, a man named Jack Dawson…. And um… well…. An officer." Sailor moon looked down fiddling with his fingers.

"Which one?" Kayla asked.

"I don't remember his name, but I had to… he would have shot himself if I didn't."

Kayla and Harold exchanged a look as Kayla smacked Eternal Sailor Moon upside her head. "You are an idiot. You know you have to let the cards fall where they may. Do you realize anything. This Jack Dawson…. Possibly could not return depending on who he was, but… you just made things very difficult. You changed history…idiot…"

"I don't see what the big deal is." Usagi replied. "Before Chibi-usa's born I'm going to freeze the Earth and create Crystal Tokyo."

"Look Usagi, please just go back to Cal. Finish preparing for your wedding. I'll take care of everything here. I promise."

Usagi nodded and stepped out in the hall to get above deck. Teleporting was often easier when out in the open instead of trying to do it from an enclosed space. She ould spend all day going back and forth with Kayla over the same subjects, but neither was getting anywhere. Kayla was upset and it showed. Usagi may not be the brightest lightbolb in the bunch, but she knew when to back off. Cal was the last person she wanted to be around, but she would do it if she had to. She couldn't avoid him forever. ::I only need him for a few months.:: Usagi thought. ::I'll create crystal Tokyo and get my senshi and mamoru back.::

* * *

Once Usagi had gone back to her life with Cal, Kayla flopped down on the bed her hands firmly planted on her face. She was stressed out beyond reason, and now to add to her to-do list she would have to comb the North Atlantic. Not exactly something she wanted to do. Not a job anyone would most like to undertake, but one that needed to be done none-the less. However, nothing could be done at the moment.

"Is everything alright?" Harold asked eyeing Kayla who looked rather annoyed. "What did Usagi do that is so bad?"

"Do you remember our conversation, about how I'm not exactly who you think I am. And, how I once belonged in the future?" Kayla inquired needing to get this off her chest before something got broken. Her temper had become active, and in her frame of mind she couldn't be certin the outcome would turn out well.

"Yes, I still find it a bit strange, but considering what I'd seen." Harold replied. "You mean to say there's more?"

"Jack isn't the only person who she used her power on."

"Who else?" Harold asked, afraid to find out what exactly Kayla was talking. More importantly who."

"Well, I don't know. I've narrowed it down to three people in mind, but….in truth it could be just about anyone." Kayla admitted.

"Which three?" Harold asked dreading her answer even more. The more she spoke, the less he wanted to know. At the same time the answers she'd give could change everything. No, in fact they would change everything he, and several others thought and knew. Should he believe this?

"Captain Smith, First Officer Murdoch, or Chief officer Wilde." Kayla replied finding it difficult to speak.

"Why those three?" Harold forced himself to ask, his mind trying to refuse his ears at this point. He had known each of those men, and to think they would even consider such a way didn't seem possible, but then again everyone thought they knew what to do in the event something like the Titanic happened. But, looking at on paper was a far cry for the real thing.

"According to history, it was believed by some those may have considered suicide as a way out realizing that they would be taken by the Atlantic. However, that was a theory based souly on passanger accounts, most of whom have been discredited over the years. In fact, many can't even agree what happened to the good captain. While many believe he had gone down with the ship, some aren't certain." Kayla reported in reply recounting in a summarized version claims made by the inquests thus far. Things that had been talked about. However, the mere thought that one of those sopossed dead may be in the icy waters cling to life, eventually dying when their body had given out. "Jack dawson, living is no big deal, because he never officially boarded the ship. There is no record of him. However, any one of those officers… has family. Friends… loved ones who have already been informed of their passing. For them to land in a hospital now…. Would be nothing short of impossible."

"What do you mean there is no record of Jack Dawson? He had been seen in third-class." Harold mused.

"He was running late. Moody never really checked his ticket. He simply let him board after asking if he'd been through inspection." Kayla explained.

"So, he boarded illegally, and due to the commotion of leaving port, and a histerical Usagi…. No one recorded or checked him, or whoever it was off as a passanger making it look on paper, we had two less passengers?"

Kayla nodded something like that. Of course Usagi should have known better to jump without looking first. Without even trying she provided the perfect distraction. By the time Usagi had been rescued, Jack and his friend had already found their room and no one thought anything about it. Why would they have reason to?"

Harold nodded. "That explains jack. But, what about the officer who Usagi thought shot himself, or tried to?"

"I don't know. I'm going to have to find them."

"How?" Harold asked.

"Search the wreck of the Titanic for starters." Kayla replied.

"That could be dangerous. No one would be able to reach it." Harold said sounding concerned. How could she possibly do something so many others could not? He was starting to get the feeling she had not told him everything.

Kayla sat up from her position on the bed pulling out a neckles she always wore. It sparkled even in the dim lighting around them. "Like Usagi I can transform into a magical being. When Titanic struck Ice, I had done so, being sure to stay hidden." Kayla replied her fingers grazing over the stone that would enable her to do so. "Going down as far as the wreck is, isn't going to be easy, but I'm the only one that probably could. Its over two miles down there."

"I wish… you didn't have to do this. I want to tell you no, but its not my place." Harold said as he took her hands in his stopping the fidgeting. "I have to know, is there anyone else who could do this?"

Kayla looked down at their joined hands tears springing up. "Usagi, but I don't trust her not to do something stupid. I know I should have more faith in her, but…."

Harold tipped up her chin and kissed her effectively cutting her off. "I understand telling me all of this is difficult, and a conversation you probably never wish to have. I understand fully now who you are. I just don't want to lose you."

"I know… but I have to find out…." Kayla replied. "Satsuna probably already knows, but there has been no contact from her since let me think, the fourteenth. You and I have both tried, but I have a feeling she is being barred from contact."

"I don't understand why she would." Harold said. "Didn't you say she was the keeper of time?"

"Something like that. She actually guards it in a sense. But, since that power is dangerous there are rules to keep things in balance. Several of which she'd broken to bring me here for one."

"Could she not have sent you back? Would that not have solved any problems caused?" Harold inquired.

"This is only true if I had not been in the past all that long to influence the lives of those around me. In other words change history." Kayla replied. "But, I met you and that changed events." She put a hand on his arm and smiled. "I'm glad I did, and I wouldn't change that for a moment. However, the fact remains, I have to make a life for myself here… and Sailor Pluto cannot contact me."

"…leaving you to fend for yourself here, and solve whatever mystery Usagi caused."

Kayla nodded. "Yes." She sighed. "in short… yes. I may resume contact with Pluto should events demand I do so." Kayla replied. "If Murdoch or anyone else survived who are already believed to have parished, then she would have to intervene to find a place in time for them." Kayla said. "If I had been able to find them hours after the sinking, they could go back to their families, but I'm afraid too much time has passed."

"How much time until you start searching?" Harold asked unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"In about two days. I'll have to search once we get to about where Titanic sank."

Harold nodded pulling Kayla close. He knew no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't argue with her on this one. He would just have to trust her, and hope everything works out in the end. He hated that Kayla was the only one to do this search, and wished Usagi was the one putting her life on the line. Kayla had not said it, but Kayla had been thinking of the life growing within Usagi. The moon rabit wasn't showing yet, but had admitted to being of a delicate condition, and should not be embarking on such a dangerous mission. So, in short that left Kayla to be the one risking life and limb. Harold found himself being held tight as Kayla had clung to him, him returning the hug with just as much force.


End file.
